Hot Chocolate Kisses
by wayward lover
Summary: One winter afternoon Sodapop's girlfriend gets the shivers. Soda x OC, ONE-SHOT


The hot water sloshed around, a bit spilling over the brim of the mug and burning your fingers. "Shit!" You swear, and rapidly wipe the hot water into the fleece of your sweater. Making Hot Chocolate obviously _wasn't _your specialty.

You glance down at the muggy, brown liquid in your mug. It quite resembled a deep puddle of mud. You take a small, cautious sip and your thoughts are confirmed. You absolutely suck at making Hot Chocolate.

The mug is soon turned over by you, and you watch it swirl down the drain until the disgusting drink has completely disapeared; you then, place the mug into the sink with the rest of the dirty dishes. Since the Hot Chocolate was a bust, you have to find some other way to stay warm on this cool winters night.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Sodapop walks in the kitchen grinning at you.

You pout, a pink tinge becoming your cheeks. _Everyone _can make a cup of Hot Chocolate, so he was a bit embarrassing that you couldn't. You've seen even Two-Bit make some for Tanya, his younger sister. Yet, you can't.

"Well," You begin to say, taking another glance at the empty mug and brown residue. "I tried to make Hot Chocolate but it tasted like complete and utter crap."

His grin widens and he chuckles at you. "Why did you even attempt? You can't even butter bread right."

Her faces heats up again and you begin to protest. "That's the exaggeration of the century! I can too," He raises a brow as if to say 'You sure?' which only frustrates you more.

"Don't look at me like that!" You grumble, shooting him an icy glare. "You're an idiot."

His face mockingly crumbles into fake hurt and you fight to refrain your lips from curling up into a smile. "Now, now, name calling will not be tolerated," He walks over and pulls you into a tight embrace, mumbling against your hair. "Want me to make you some Hot Chocolate?"

You nod and he pulls away and begins to make your hot drink. He refills the kettle and after the water is boiled he begins to mix the powder; adding a tad bit of milk, they way you like it.

He then walks over to the tiny, wooden dining table where you sit and places the steaming mug in front of you. You lean over to just peer into the mug, even the appearance of his Hot Chocolate looks more endearing. You would never in a million years tell him that though, his ego was already the size of Texas, _and _you had been humbled enough today.

You left the mug alone to cool for a bit but finally you grasped the handle and leaned in to take a sip, just because it looked fine, didn't mean it tasted fine. Sodapop was just behind you on his food and drink skills. And to your surprise, it tasted sweet and chocolate-y like it was supposed to. This made a pout appear on your features and a smirk on Soda's.

"I told you," He says. "You can't even butter bread. I however, am perfectly capable of buttering bread and making Hot Chocolate," he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "I heard I'm pretty good in bed, too."

You spit your Hot Chocolate out in laughter, not have expecting that comment at all. But always expect Soda to bring up his sexual skills in any situation.

You smile at him and lay the mug in the ring it had formerly created. "Now that I think about it, Hot Chocolate was a bad idea," He looks at you confused. "because I can think of _better _ways to warm myself up."

His eyes light up as he clues into what you mean, a crooked smirk placed on his features. "I believe I do agree."

You two seem to move in sync. You push up from your chairs at the exact same second, your lips meet at the same time and just as heated and hungry and that was all it took to warm your body up with complete desire. And he pushes you hard up against the counter top, and your back hits the cupboard painfully and you gasp. Soda takes advantage of this moment and his tongue slyly makes its way into your mouth. Your tongues collide and battle and the pain the edge of the cupboard caused is longer forgotten.

His soft lips disconnected from your mouth and he started a trail of soft, barely there kisses down the edge of your jaw, to your neck and to your collarbone. Your fingers knotted in his hair, trying to pry him closer, so his kisses were harder. The soft touches he was leaving down your neck were too soft and enough to drive you completely mad.

You wrapped your legs tightly against the back of his thighs, pulling his body even closer against me, you could every part of him.

His hips grinded against you and a feeling like fire shot through your lower stomach and yours and Soda's lips met again in a sloppy lust enthused kiss. "Soda," You moaned breathlessly.

His arms secured their grip on the small of your back and soon you were being lifted up of the cold, hard countertop. Soda carried you out of the kitchen and past the living room, he struggled with the staircase but finally he reached his bedroom and you were released from his grasp and flung onto the bed. He hovered over you, just your lower halves touching, but even that was barely there. The desire was too strong and your arms wrapped around his neck pulling him onto you and smashing your lips together in a passionate needy kiss.

You stood in front of the mirror. Your hair was a mess, a complete giveaway to my days recent events and my make up was smudged. Your clothes were gone and covering me was an oversized, shapeless button down shirt that belonged to Sodapop. But the most important thing you noticed was the grin on my face that you didn't expect to leave anytime soon.

And, you also noticed you weren't cold anymore.

You waltz down the stairs to get to the living to watch some TV with Sodapop, you see him lazying on the coach clad in his boxers and you smile looking at him. You loved him.

The door busts open and Ponyboy barges in with Steve behind him.

"Hey-" He starts to greet you but his face travels down to yours and Soda's attire and his face begins to burn cherry red.

Steve rolls his eyes at Ponyboy and you let out a sort of chuckle. This sound makes Steve realize you're there again and his eyes drift from you to Soda. His angry expression fades and his lips begin to curve up into a knowing smirk.

"I take it the two of you had a _lovely _afternoon, yeah?"

You're pretty sure your face now matches Ponyboy's.

**I was sincerely bored and wrote this. I guess it's just a bit of fluff, I hope it's okay though. This was written and posted on my phone so if they're a lot of mistakes, I'm truly sorry.**


End file.
